Resilience
by Cmoniknowyouknow
Summary: SQ: Emma's POV AU. Regina Mills was the face of serenity, always calmed and regal, that's what I thought until our lives enterwined. Warnings: Explores Depression and Bipolar Disorder and how our favorife characters cope with it
1. Chapter 1

SQ: Regina Mills was the face of serenity, always calmed and regal, that was of course until she met Emma Swan.

Emma's POV  
People change because their life needs to change, some people change because they wanted to be better for themselves or for others. Some people change during times of dispair, because they need to adapt, otherwise they'd perish. I'm not exactly a philosopher, God, I'm not even gonna try to be one, I will only tell the story of how I changed and how I saw other people evolve in front of my own eyes. After all of this, I just don't understand how some cultures don't believe in Evolution. Anyway on with the story...

My name is Emma, I was the deputy in Storybrook, when my life turned upside down, or so I thought. It was a normal day, boring even when I received a call from the Major, -or how I love to call her secretly, Major Hotness-, because her son, Henry, was missing.

The Major is a regal woman, always serene and well dressed, seriously well dressed, but also a smart and tenacious woman. She is the face of what perfect looks like to me: smart, confident and let's not forget a healthy woman, and well, damn those running pants. Her name is Regina and she has a cute little four years old son, who loves to hug people and talk with everyone, and everything, literally even dogs. So when she called the police department, at least three officers, the sheriff and myself included, were ready to go out and look out for the boy, everyone around here loves the kid.

We divided the town in sections so it'd be easier for our search team. I asked for the bay area, where some old playground still stands, because I felt in my gut that it was the place to go seek. Don't ask me why, I just felt that way. When I got there I saw no one around, but the feeling was so strong that I got out of the car and jumped in the slides, fearing that it wouldn't support my weight, but thank God it did, and thank God I did, because Henry was there. He had a little backpack, some cookies and a flashlight. When he saw me, he smiled and a little dimple formed in his chubby cheeks.

"Are you alright kid?- I asked.

" Yup, I'm explorin"-He said while pointing the flashlight at me.

"Your mom is worried kid, I need to take you back to her right now"- I said while trying to get a little closer to see for myself that he wasn't hurt. Henry took that as an opportunity to hug my side and I took us out of there.

" Piggy ride!" He yelled, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

We went back to the police car that way.

On the way back to his house, I called his mother and radioed the squad to let them know I found him and that he was safe and didn't have even a scratch on him. Also I discovered that Henry escaped home when his 'mamma' was in the shower, because he wants to be an 'explorer' and needed to explore.

When I got to the Mayor's mansion she was waiting outside with worry screaming on her beautiful face, but also I saw relieve and love for her son, which let me with a warm feeling in my chest.

I remember thinking that when I get a kid of my own, I would love him or her that way, and I want their other parent to do the same.

When I stopped the car, Regina was already on the back of the car waiting to open the door, and when she did, she hugged and kissed Henry with so much care that I felt my own heart going warm at the display. It wasn't a secret the admiration the mayor had for the little boy, but seeing in first row is really something else.

After some time she looked up and stared at me straight in the eye saying an almost silent "Thank you", coupled with a single tear rolling down her tan cheek.

I remember wanting to be that tear to caress her cheek and give her back her smile, I know, it was a weird thought coming from me, but I gotta admit that sometimes I can't help myself and I end up fangirling over Ms. Mills.

" Well deputy, I would like to thank you sincerely, I do not know what I would do without my little prince" -Regina said in a regal silky voice- "Would you like to join us for dinner?"-She finished with a bright smile, and I swear I saw something twinkle in her eye.

I absolutely hated the words that came out of my mouth next.  
-" Thank you Madam Mayor, but my shift isn't over just yet, I'm still on duty".

I saw little disappointment in her eyes, and I remember thinking that she had the most expressive eyes in the world.

-"Well, in that case, another time it might be"  
-"It might, Madam Mayor"  
-"Please, Deputy Swan, call me Regina, you just saved my son"  
-"In that case, you can call me Emma, Regina. I think Henry is falling asleep, I don't want to bother you any longer, so..."  
-"Oh right, I think his little adventure was exhausting"- Regina said and chuckled a little while staring at her son in admiration -"Another time then Ms. Swan".

-"Another time" I said, with a little nod and a smile, while Regina took Henry in her arms inside.

I stayed in there till she closed the door, and then I felt in a stupor, just realizing the events of mere seconds ago.

Then I noticed the cold wind for the first time that day and went back to the patrol and drove away, not without noticing a dim figure in the window on the top floor.

The days passed and I didn't see them again for weeks, but I remembered the encounter with a little smile each passing day though.

Almost a month after the little escapade, I saw Regina, after a date I had.  
Not the kind I'm sure you are thinking about. But one that I'm really proud of, because it was my fourth anniversary of no relapses. I have Bipolar Disorder, but with the help of my meds and my doctor, I have been really great, magnificent even. I just go to my psychiatrist now twice a year to check in and to get my new prescription.

When I got out of the doctor's office, I saw her. And she saw me.

'Till this day I'm not really sure of who was more surprised to see the other in there. I can only speak for myself and say that I was shocked to see Regina in there.

Regina, the face of calmness and authority, of composure and peace was sitting in the exact same spot I was thirty minutes before her. I was certainly stunned, sometimes when I think about it, I still am.

We stared at each other for what felt forever, until a nurse came calling her name and we broke eye contact.  
She composed herself and smiled, but somehow it didn't reach her eyes.

-"Miss Swan, it's nice to see you again"- she said and walked past me.

I remember laying on my bed that night wondering why would Regina Mills be in there, and when would I see her again.

It didn't take much waiting for us to meet again, and when we did, it was just the two of us inside of an elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's POV

The elevator encounter was... Something.

I never really believed in fate, to have our lives already written felt completely wrong. I wanted to be in control at least of my own path in life, and be able to choose. But when I was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder, I felt free. 'Free?' You'd think, but yeah as free as a bird, because I finally understood that everything I felt wasn't my fault, I wasn't a bad person, I just had a disease like any other, like I don't know, diabetes, but in this case with the correct dose of meds I'd be as normal as everyone around. My burden finally felt lighter, I just needed to take some pills, and tada, happy Emma. Dang, I love doctors.

So now, I guess faith doesn't sound so bad. I mean, maybe if I didn't need my meds I wouldn't know Regina the way I do now. If I hadn't followed the feeling in my gut, maybe I wouldn't found Henry that day.

Maybe it's all 'bout time, maybe we need to wait for the pieces to fall into place, we just need to be patient. Maybe everything does happen for a reason, and we just need to keep living to reveal the truth of it all. And most of the time, there is something beautiful at the end, completely worth it.

A week after my doctor's appointment, I lost my pills. It happens not so often, but it happens, after all, I'm not the most organized person in the world. I tried calling my mom to see if she saw 'em somewhere and she asked me

-"Do you remember where you last placed em?". Are you serious?

-" Really Mary Margaret? Really? I said I lost 'em, as in I don't know where. Wait, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed because I need 'em. I'm sorry mom."

A relapse wasn't on my plans to be honest, so I called the doctor's office next to see if I'd get a new prescription that same day. And I did, they told me to go pick it around four in the afternoon, I thanked Eva the receptionist (I like to know people's names to thank 'em personally), and went to work as usual.

It was an uneventful day, but a beautiful day to be on patrol. I just stopped at Grannie's to get something to eat twice during my shift and that was the most exciting thing it happened, and the most dangerous was when I carried my take-out hot chocolate with me in the car. I love days like this, because it means that everyone is safe. Sure some action would be great and all, but I prefer everyone to be just fine.

I walked in the doctor's office at exactly 4:44 p.m. I'm not exactly known for being punctual, but this time I swear it wasn't my fault. It was the bearclaw's!. Apparently, I don't know how to eat without getting my shirt stained with jelly, awesome jelly, but not so awesome on my shirt. So I tried to take it away but I only made it worse, the napkin I used had some jelly too. I bet there's a meme of me that says Bad Luck Emma.

After I got my refill, I went straight back to the elevator and tried to run away. Tried. When the door was closing I heard a silky voice.

-"Stop the door, please"- And so I did.

-"Good afternoon Madam Mayor" I said, with my brightest smile, till this day my jaw still hurts from all the smiling.

-"Please miss Swan, I thought we agreed to call me Regina"- she said with a little smile. Booyah!

-"Oh yeah, I'm sorry 'Gina"- And then her eyes flickered down to the stain, I felt my smile falter in slow motion, I saw everything that way actually.

-"Bad day, huh?"- She said while smiling, but this time her smile really reached her eyes and I saw something else in there, amusement?

-"Yup, you should see the other guy tho"- I said proudly.

And she lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow back at me. Damn.

-"Was she finished?"- she said with a low chuckle.

-"Yep, but it was a he, I would never hit a woman, unless she is committing a felony, and resist arrest, then I guess I have to use some force. Mr. Bearclaw was his name"- And then I heard the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. I felt fluttering all over myself and I almost swoon right there. Her laugh was like rich honey on a summer day, but also fresh like rain on autumn, it made me feel so many things in so little time.

And then, elevator got stuck. That's the thing about elevators, and technology in general, even when it's a bless, sometimes it is unpredictable. It was everything okay, perfect even, when there was a halt and we stopped midway abruptly. I lost my balance slightly, but manage to stay on my feet. Regina on the other hand, went flying backwards, and knocked me down. I fell on my butt and she fell on my lap, a hand on my left boob and another next to my legs. Her face went as red as humanly possible, and I felt mine blushing probably as hard.

-"Are you..."- I cleared my throat- "...are you okay?"

-"Yes, pardon me, I lost my balance"- she said quite shy.

-"Yeah, don't worry, I needed to sit anyway"- And her smile came back.

-"Thank you, Deputy"- she said in a raspy voice. You'd see, since she entered the elevator she never took her eyes off of mine, except for the stay that is, and now, being this close, made me feel all sort of emotions that I just couldn't comprehend, and I saw my own distress in Regina's beautiful chocolate eyes.

-"Is your hand okay?"- Really Emma? She saw the position of her hands and took 'em away as if they were on fire. I swear till this day that before she took it off she squeezed my boob lightly.

We stayed in a sitting position next to each other afterwards, both slightly embarrassed and awestruck. At least I was.

-"How long do you think we will be in here?"- After a few seconds, she asked in a calmed voice. But her eyes told another story, I could see she was terrified.

-"I dunno, it could be a few minutes"- And I saw her gulp slowly. I almost got lost on her stylized neck, damn it, even her neck was perfect.

-"Can you please talk about something?"- Her eyes told me what her words did not, she was claustrophobic.

-"Well, in case you were wondering, I'm here because Imma lunatic, or the scientific name would be 'Bipolar Disorder'. I was diagnosed when I was 22, and now I'm perfectly fine."- I said, and I saw her relax a little bit.

-"What is that? Is it like mood swings?"

-"Well, yeah but no. I mean, I used to get them, but they were separated from one another for weeks, sometimes months. I was sometimes depressed, I felt really sad without an explanation, I gotta say I've had a great life, so there was no need for me to be sad, and that made me feel wrong, I felt ungrateful for everything I had and how I was feeling, I felt guilty most of the time for being that way. Then sometimes I was mad at everyone out of nowhere, people didn't do anything bad to me, why was I mad then? But then it'd pass and I would be okay again for some weeks. Then I would get overly productive, like a machine, I love those days because I did great in school, I was also very creative and could do several projects in very little time, what was weird was that I barely slept during those periods, I could stay awake for over 36 hours and be fresh. My parents noticed my mood changes and asked me if I needed some help, but I felt offended, that's the thing about teenagers, they think they know everything. But then one day that I was depressed again, I thought about suicide, and I told my parents about it, and we searched for help. They always supported me, during my depression, I left all of my friends out of my life, so I felt lonely, but my parents stayed by my side, they still do. Sorry, I can't help but smile sometimes, they really helped me to understand that it wasn't my fault, none of it was. There is just some malfunction in my brain, that's it. Anyway, I was diagnosed with Major Depression, and took antidepressants for some months,but I felt they weren't working, they never did. Even when my mood was 'improving', it really wasn't, I was just in a hypomanic state, which means I was overly productive and cheery, but for someone like me who was depressed most of the time, it felt around what normal feels like. My parents and I move out of town, because my dad got a great job offer, and I got a new doctor, in this clinic, who told me I was bipolar. She explained to me what it is, and how I might feel, and we agreed to do our best so I could feel better. And we did, since that day I never left my meds and I live now a productive life. I joined the police academy, and now here I'm".

Regina was speechless, during my monologue I saw tons of emotions in her eyes, her face remained as neutral as ever, but from time to time, she gave me a comforting smile.

-"Wow"-she said- "I didn't know that, you seemed always really strong and confident. Always so... Cheery"

-"Well, I don't like to feel weak, or to seem defenseless to others, after all I'm the Deputy"- I smiled to her to ease her suddenly discomfort and added- "I bet if you ever have a bad day you never let it show, well I do my best at it too"

-"I wouldn't want Henry to see me sad"- she said, and there was a flash of something, recognition maybe? Empathy?

-"Speaking of the little kid, how is he? No more escapades I hope?"

-"Oh no, he is marvelous, he said he doesn't want to be an explorer now, he wants to be a police officer"

-"I hope he likes donuts"-I know it's cliché, but who doesn't like donuts?

She laughed and I felt her body relax notoriously, it was amazing. To make this woman happy, or just okay, it made me happy, and that's when I knew that I had something a little tiny bit stronger than a crush on Regina Mills.

-"Unfortunately, he does like donuts. It's something he inherited from his father, I'm afraid"

-"Oh my god, don't tell me you're a sugar nazi mom"-I said in mock offense.

-"I would like to think it is for the best"

-"In that case madam Mayor, I need to corrupt you"

-"I do not think that is a possibility, dear"

-"Yeah, we'll see 'bout that"

-"Is that a challenge, miss Swan?"

-"Maybe"

-"In that case, maybe I need to re-educate you"-she said as she lifted a sexy eyebrow

-"Maybe you do"

And then the elevator moved and the door opened, sadly.

She looked at me the way you see someone for the first time. And I got lost in her eyes, there I saw a mix of both happiness and sorrow, joy and regret. And after so long, I remembered the first time I saw her, and I understood her in a different way, a more intimate degree.

Someone cleared their throat and we both broke our staring game. If you asked me, I believe we both won that day. We said our goodbyes and we parted ways. But that day was one of the deepest moments in my life, because I let her into my soul, something that I don't do often, although it felt right, I felt a little vulnerable, and somehow I didn't mind, because I trusted her, I knew back then that she wouldn't hurt me on purpose.

I've a thing for nights, it gives me the time to reflect about the events of the day and let me judge my actions and decide how to act the next time and decide whether or not I did the correct thing, if I did, I congratulate myself, if I didn't then I plan my next move to correct my mistakes. That night was different, when I was preparing dinner -leftovers from sunday's dinner at my parents'- I was thinking back at the day I met Regina. And how little I knew about her and her family.

I was just installed in town, it was my first day in the police department and it was easy till the night fell upon us. I was on patrol with my dad, the new sheriff, when we received a call from the station about a major crash accident just barely inches apart from the town line. There was a report of an upside down car and a runaway. We were just there minutes ago, so we were the closest patrol around, my dad took us there immediately. We were the first ones on the scene, and I felt a chill run down my spine. It was my first severe crash, and it was... Impressive to say the least. My dad yelled at me to call for backup so another car searched for the runaway, while he ran to the car. When I finished, I ran to the car too, and I saw my dad talking to the passengers and asking them to don't move, he told me to keep talking to them and checking they were alright while he check the surrounding for a possible gas outbreak or so. When I got on my knees to check the window, I saw a man and a woman on the driver's and copilot seat. The woman had some minor injuries, on her face, I learned in the academy that cuts on the head tend to bleed a lot, but if they were superficial, there wasn't much problem. Thankfully, all of her cuts seemed that way. But the guy on the other hand looked pretty bad. There was a deep cut down his forehead and he was unconscious. There was a little hiccup and there's when I noticed the little baby in the back, tied in his chair, he seemed to be enjoying the moment, and it appeared that he was perfectly fine.

The woman opened her eyes and catch me checking on the baby.

-"Henry"- she said in a croaky voice-"His name is Henry"

-"Are you alright ma'am?"-What a question, Emma

-"Yes, I'm... I am fine, but my husband, Daniel, he had not open his eyes"

-"Help is on the way ma'am, I can hear the ambulance coming"

-"Is my baby okay?"

-"It appears so, but I'm no doctor ma'am"

-"There is no sign of possible gas or other flammable content around"- said my father

-"What do we have in here?"- said a paramedic while he moved fast between us and did his best to get in the way to check for injuries.

-"It appears to be a hit and run, other units are searching for the responsible, there is a man, a woman, and a baby. The man isn't responding and the woman and baby appear to be okay, minor injuries"-I told him and his partner while they moved through the metallic pieces of another car and the door hanging from that one.

After that everything was a blur. I remember pieces, and what I do remember feels filtered, like if I was inside a pool trying to see from under water.

For example I remember staying outside the ER waiting for news about the family.

I remember asking a nurse about them.

She told me the baby was in excellent conditions, the woman had some minor injuries and required some stitches over her upper lip, but other than that she was fine.

I remember a cottony feeling in my mouth and I thanked God for my empty stomach, because when they told me the man died in the UCI my heart ached for the woman and the baby.

I stayed in the waiting room till the next morning when they were discharged to take her statement and get possible clues.

Even with minor cuts and scratches and some stitches she was clearly gorgeous. Tan skin and dark hair, deep chocolate eyes and an exquisite self.

She told me what she remembered, they were going out of town for a family reunion and a car got in their lane. She didn't saw much of the person, but she said it was a man. A man with a lion tattoo.

I gave her my word that I would find him, and he would respond to justice.

I drove her back to her house and drop her there. We didn't talk on the way there. She was clearly still in shock. But she was busy attending her baby, who was all smiles and giggles, unaware of the world around him.

When we got to her house, I opened the door for her.

-"Thank you officer Swan"

-"Please call me Emma, ms. Mills"

-"Emma, it is a beautiful name, I was going to name Henry that way when I thought he was a girl"

-"Thank you, I think Henry is a good name"

-"It was my father's name"

-"I see"

-"Well, I better get inside, thank you for everything, Emma"

-"It is my duty ma'am"

I stood in there waiting, till I heard her door close behind her. And from that day I owed the universe to protect her and Henry. So they wouldn't suffer again.

That was some years ago, but I'm still keeping that promise.

The morning after that night, I saw Regina again, and Henry. They were at grannie's and they -Henry-, invited me over to their table after I ordered my usual and some coffee for David.

-"Emma, Emma!"- Henry said- "sit with us!"

-"Henry, what do we say first?"- said Regina pretending to be mad.

-"Sorry mommy. Do you want some of my chocolate?"-he asked sheepishly

-"No sweetie, we say good morning"

-"Ohh... Hi Emmaaa!"- he waved at me comically and Regina and I tried not to giggle, she was better tho.

-"Hey kid, are you enjoying breakfast?"

-"Yup!"

-"Staying out of trouble?"

-"Yep, 'cos when I grown up, I wanna be a police 'offcer' like you"

-"In that case, you need to listen to your mom"

-"I do, I do, right mommy?"

-"Yes you are a good boy, Henry"

-"Man, I love kids"

-"I love you too 'ma"- He said while drinking his cocoa and I felt my body tingle at the thought. Regina then stared at me and I a little flustered said:

-"And I love you kid, but now I have to get back to work, or your mom in here will personally fire me"

-"No mommy, don't do that, you love her too right?"

There was amusement in her face and I swear I saw some extra color that wasn't on her cheeks before, but she never looked at me, so I don't know

-"Henry, dear, let Emma go do her duty"

-"Yes mommy, Emma, save everyone"

-"Do try to, kid, do try"

With a nod of my head, I said goodbye to Regina and before I went out she said my name.

-"Emma"

-"Yeah?"

-"Would you like to join us for dinner some time?"

I was a little starstruck but I manage to answer in English, in a few time.

-"I would love to"

-"Yay, we can play with my dinosaurs, also you can use the T-rex, it eats meat, it is a 'rnivoros"

-"Carnivorous, Henry"

-"Yes mommy, that's what I said"

She chuckled and I laughed at the demeanour of the little kid.

-"When would it be?"- I asked

-"I will let you know"

-"Alrighty, goodbye Henry, Regina"- and then I was out of the restaurant. Halfway to my car, I remembered that I forgot my order, and blushing I entered the place.

-"I... Uh... Came for this"

Regina laughed and I blushed even harder. Man, this woman was driving me crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner at the Mills' house was amazing. I spent most of my time in there playing with Henry. He taught me lots of facts about dinosaurs and emperor penguins. Did you know that emperor penguins mate with just one other penguin forever? I didn't. That night when I was back at my apartment, I looked it up, and for most of the couples, it is like that. The jobs are assigned since birth, apparently. The female travels a long distance to get some food for her unborn baby, while the male takes care of the egg until it cracks open and the little penguin is officially born. If either of the parents die, the other one either stops eating or gets self-isolated. Then they die, leaving a baby penguin as a foster kid, who most likely will die without food and protection. Sometimes same sex couples who can't have their own kids, adopt those babies, and treat them as their own.

I believe it is a romantic story, both tragic and comforting, even better than Romeo and Juliet.

One of my teachers once said "If you can find something in nature, then it must be natural", it sounded quite dull, even redundant back then. But the truth is, that if you think about it, it is beautiful. When I was a teenager I felt awkward and out of place, I didn't know or completely understood that two same-sexs individuals could fall in love. There was no one like that around me, or so I thought. Maybe I was naïve, maybe I still am, but it is wrong that society let kids suffer over who they are.

I believe in many things, but my golden rule stands for ' _do whatever you like, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, not even yourself'_ , if it makes you happy, and it doesn't hurt others it can't be that bad.

I first knew I was attracted to women back in highschool, but I didn't know what my feelings meant. I still have some problems with that, but I'm doing my best. And for that, I am proud of myself.

I'm not really into labels, I just _do_ what I like. Hehe.

Anyway, I knew I was attracted to the Mayor from day one, how could I not? The woman is gorgeous, smart and sexy, man, she is even funny. -It isn't a secret that I love woman in power, something about it makes my body tingle. I admire them. Just the way I admire sensitive men in power- Henry's mom was sensitive in a different way. She is not the kind of person that says "aww" at every little thing, she gives things the value they deserve and does her best to keep them safe and/or improve 'em. She is always doing the best she can for others without bragging about it. She is like a ninja, maybe you can't see her working, but you know she has been there at some point. She has this aura around her, she is like freaking King Midas, but instead of transforming everything into gold, she transmutes it into something more beautiful, obtaining its truest potential.

She certainly has an eye for details. That much is obvious in her work and in her self. She is always impeccable. Her demeanours unmistakable.

And her cooking skills, have the Regina-Mills sign all over it, if I'd describe it in one word it'd be delicious, thanks to the lack of words in my mind right now.

After some time playing and watching a dinosaurs movie, Henry said we needed to bake some cookies, because dinosaurs ate cookies. He took my hand and dragged me down to the kitchen where Regina was preparing dinner.

The look of her in an apron made my throat constrict and my mouth go dry. Why does she have to be so hot?

She saw us coming down in a rush and smiled, at us. Then she asked:

-"What is it, sweetie?"

-"I don't know, Henry said we needed cookies"- I answered, and then I registered that maybe the question wasn't directed to me, because a) she never called me that before and b) she was looking at Henry.

I think it is quite obvious to say that I wanted the Earth to open up and swallow me right there and then. But that didn't happen.

Henry giggled and Regina looked at me dumbfounded and speechless.

-"I'm mommy's sweetie"-

-"Uh"- _Brilliant Emma, dazzled them with your brilliant brain._

I'm thankful for Henry's eagerness.

-"I want to teach Emma to make the best cookies in the yummyverse, mommy"- I couldn't help but laugh at that.

-"Alright, sweet boy, but you can eat them after dinner, understood?"

-"Yup, but Emma too"- He said while pouting

-"Yes Henry, Emma you can only have cookies if you finish your dinner"

-"Oh man..."

-"Hurry 'mma, get mommy's apron"- He commanded while getting his own little apron. And let me tell you something, it was the cutest thing in the yummyverse.

Apparently Henry is a better cook than I am. We made cookies with just oat, chocochips, jelly and coconut oil. We shaped the cookies in different ways from the common circle, to a star, a heart, and a 'train'. Kids and their imagination always amaze me. It is probably one of the easiest recipe, even thought until this day, I'm not capable of reproducing Henry's recipe on my own. Her mom did the baking, of course.

We ate some salad and Enchiladas by Henry's suggest. It was a mexican dish Regina learned to prepare in one of her vacations in Los Cabos. She told me about it and how she loves to travel and learn about the culture in the place she is in. She had been in several places, from Argentina to Canada and most of Europe, and Australia. I asked if she had pictures of the places and she told me she did somewhere in the attic, and promised to show 'em someday. Henry told me all kinds of facts about the countries he recognized. Like the pyramids in Egypt and Kangaroos in Australia. I am not surprise he is so smart with the mom he has. She looked always proud of her son, and her love towards him was almost palpable.

Henry also taught me to count from one to ten in spanish, which was funny, because I had trouble keeping his pace and accent. He is a natural.

We laughed so hard we even shed a tear or two from the force of it.

The cookies were Legen... wait for it... Dary, Legendary.

Henry was right, they were the best cookies in the world, not only because of the taste, but also because the three of us worked on them and because it was the first time I helped and nobody got hurt. Or food poisoned.

When it was Henry's bedtime, he asked me to read him a story, while his mom tuck him into bed. I was unsure because I didn't want to cross any boundaries, but Regina reassured me with a warm smile.

-"What story do you want Emma to read?

-"Dinosaurs, no, Peter Pan, no, Snow White"-Henry said while bouncing on bed.

-"Snow White it is"- Regina said.

Halfway through the book, Henry fell asleep, and Regina made sure to leave his security light on, and keep him warm under his dinosaurs blanket. She kissed his forehead and gave him a last longing look.

On our way downstairs we laughed at Henry's eagerness for fairytales. Regina told me he wanted to be a knight in shiny armor and a hero.

-"I always thought The Evil Queen was very clever"- I said.

-"Oh my, oh my, do you have a thing for bad people, miss Swan?"

-"Maybe I do"- I said as I chuckled.

-"Well, in that case, would you like some of the best apple cider you have ever tasted?"

-"Do you have anything stronger?"

-"Follow me"

We went to her study, where she had a lot of books, all from different subjects and sciences. From administration to classic novels, it was a personal library, indeed.

-"Do you like what you see?"

-"Yeah, I always had a thing for books. I like to know stuff to don't get scammed"- I said.

-"I see, is that how you know so much about Geography?"

-"Nah, I mean, not really. I always dreamed about travelling the world, meeting people and doing good all over the places I'd go. I don't know, maybe even writing a book and living an easy life"

-"Have you travel over the world like you want to?"

-"Not really, first I need to visit all of the States, then the world"

-"And then?"

-"A trip to the moon, maybe, I bet aliens need help too"

-"I bet they do miss..."

-"Emma"

-"I bet they do, Emma"

We talked and laughed until late at night. I drank just a glass of cider but don't get me wrong, her cider was unbelievably tasty, but I was driving back to my apartment, so no alcohol for me. I like to teach with my own example.

At some point, we were sitting on her couch facing each other and a comfortable silence fell between us.

-"I was at the clinic the other day because I have depression and I was getting my new medication".

-"Oh, do you want to talk about it? You... You don't have to if you don't wanna"

-"I want to. If you don't mind"

-"I'm here for you"

-"I appreciate that. At some point after I gave birth to Henry, I started having trouble to sleep, my dear son was an angel, he slept almost 8 hours at night and he barely cried. So I thought it was a little uncalled for. At some point I kept waking up earlier than I needed everyday, because I was unable to remain asleep for long. Mornings were really hard on me, I was always tired and I had trouble concentrating on the task at hand, even simple math was hard to keep track on. It was difficult for me to decide anything, from my attire of the day, to what would I cook or whether to choose chocolate or vanilla ice cream. I felt useless, and that sadden me, because deep down I knew I was none of that. Then I felt guilty about feeling that way, because I had a beautiful son, I had a loving husband, and economical stability. I even had good luck, for God's sake! Whenever I went, I would find the closest parking lot there was available. But still I was sad. I didn't know what it was, I knew I had a perfect life, but something inside of me felt off.

Daniel, my late husband, suggested that maybe therapy would help me overcome my state, after he saw my beloved apple tree dying. I had had that beautiful tree since I can remember, I was proud of it and it's fruit, and was like another member of our little family, and it was dying. So I felt even more guilty because I knew I had to tend my tree, but I didn't feel like I was capable nor I had the strength or will to do so."

She then shed a tear, and I placed my hand over hers, she stared at our joined hands for a moment and then back at me. The gratitude in her eyes was evident, and I gave her a comforting smile,

" I was diagnosed a month before my husband's dead. He was taking us on a short vacation trip so I could relax a little and maybe feel better. My doctor told me it wasn't my fault, my body was just sick, like any other disease. I asked 'why?', and he told me that there wasn't always an explanation, and whether or not there was any, it would not help me to get better. He recommended a psychologist and prescribed some pills. Just need to take one at a day and I'm back to normal. Unfortunately, it took me two whole months of treatment to establish a balance in my brain, so Daniel never knew his idea did help me. His death almost took me back to the same dark place, but I was able to overcome so. It was the love of my son that keep me floating and sane. Now I understand that it really was not my fault, I have to admit that I was sceptic at first, but I managed with the guidance of both my doctor and my therapist."

-"You are unbelievable"- I said

-"Excuse me?"

-"No, no, I mean, you always seem so strong and in control, you have such a rich personality, I would've never guessed it was like that to you. I'm sorry if I was rude, it wasn't my intention. I just, it just, wow".

-"I see the alcohol got to your brain, miss Swan"

Right there and then, I winced, and I thought I ruined the moment, but there was a little mischievousness in her voice, and when I looked up, I saw a twinkle in her eyes, and a little spark I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Regina Mills was a box full of surprises, indeed.

-" _Not the alcohol_ "- I mumbled

-"Pardon me?"-

-"Uhh... Yeah, it was a great cider"

-"Thank you, I'm jovious that my tree survived and that its fruit is as juicy and tasteful as ever"

-"Was it made with your own apples?"

-"Indeed"

-"You have some amazing apples"

She laughed, and I didn't understand the joke that day.

Later on I recognized the innuendo tho.

When the night was over, Regina walked me to the door. We both got a bit shy, or at least I did and she grew a little silent.

-"I had so much fun with you and Henry"

-"I know Henry enjoys your presence, and I could use a little of your cheeriness from time to time"

-"That means I'm not that bad?"

-"Oh, I didn't say that"

-"Ow"- I pouted

-"No, Emma, I meant... I never said you are a bad person."

-"In that case, I guess I will see you again?"

-"Of course"

-"Can we repeat this someday else?"

-"I will love to"

-"Thank you Regina, for everything. Thank you for opening your heart to me".

-"Thank _you_ , for listening. I trust you Emma, I do not know exactly _why_ , but I trust you"

We fell in a comfortable silence, and it wasn't until I saw her shiver that I remembered we were outside her house.

-"I guess, I will get going. Night-night, Regina"

-"Goodnight Emma"

And then she kissed my cheek. And I felt like exploding.

I know, I know, many cultures say hello and goodbye that way, but I never did that before. Even with my parents it was always a little weird. So hooray!

Having her so close to me, gave me a new perspective. I'm not only speaking of distance, -'cause up close she smells strongly like apples and cinnamon- but also the closeness of our souls. That day I felt closer than I've ever felt before to another human being. I knew it wasn't easy for her to tell me her story But I'm thankful she did. Because I understood her in a different way. I understood stuff I didn't before. And I felt closer to finally complete the puzzle that was to me, Regina Mills.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's POV

The first Swan-Mills date was beautiful.

Life is beautiful.

For me, it isn't about money or luxury, Imma simple woman who enjoys simple things in life. I'm an undiscovered genius, I'm telling you, I've discovered the equation for happiness, or at least what works for me: H=3F-W.

Where H means happiness.

The 3 F's stand for Family, Friends and Food.

And -W means we need to worry less, after all, if we can't solve a problem, why do we worry? And if we can, why to worry?

Just like that my existence is complete. I could even resume it to two Fs, because often friends become family, and family become friends. And some people find comfort in food, so it becomes a friend. I'm no one to judge, so I let it be it.

My friendship with Regina was easy, it always came naturally. Sure, we liked to tease one another and get into each other's skin from time to time, but it was more for the fun and hell of it, than anything else. We think alike in many subjects, but also we are completely different in others. For example, Punk-food. Although, I made her admit that bearclaws with hot cocoa were delicious once.

It was not so long ago, it took no effort or manipulation from me for her to do so, in public.

No POV

-Some time ago-

Henry woke up early in the morning eager to wake up his mom and start the day as soon as possible, after all, it was sunday which meant the day he was going to play with Emma in the playground. He prepared his little backpack full of his toys, he needed two of each one so the blonde could have one and play too. He tried to put in so many toys that at some point his backpack was full and he needed to decide whether to select two trains or two swords. He looked at both intently, doing his best at picking the one object he and Emma would have the most fun possible with. He decided to pack his swords, because he wanted to impress the deputy with his new skills. He didn't spent his one hour of tv watching knights fighting for nothing! So he carried swords, superhero masks, dinosaurs and a soccer ball, because he had been practicing a lot these days. But he didn't forget a tube of oreos he had been saving for a week, and if he was completely honest, he only took two cookies out of it. But he didn't believe Emma would notice, because he pressed the packet with scotch tape back together.

Once his backpack was ready and he tied his shoes, he decided that it was time for his mamma to wake up, they would be late! And a knight is always right on time for the damsel, and the blonde was a damsel after all. Why couldn't his mom notice this? He didn't know. But he would make sure to let her know that Emma was a woman, and they needed to be gentlemens, or in his mom's case...

-'What was that called?' -He asked himself- 'A gentlemom, yep, that was it'.- He smiled proudly to himself because he was a smart boy, and a gentleman, or was it a gentleboy? Huh, he needed to ask his mommy about it later, but now he needed a plan to wake her up, because apparently she didn't know the Sun was already coming out. Ugh.

He decided to try a simple way, because jumping on his mommy's bed was the funniest way possible. And so he did. He starting laughing and wished to be able to take the mattress to the playground, everyone loved to jump after all, and Emma would certainly love it.

After some seconds he felt the older woman stir a bit so he stop a little.

-"GooooOooooOooOooooood morning mommy"- he said with excitement palpable in the area surrounding him.

-"Good morning, my little prince"- she answered smiling slightly at him, some mornings weren't easy for her, especially after a week full of auditors and paperwork and most importantly old mistakes that came back rushing and hitting her straight on the face, but also on her ego.

She silently thanked Emma for offering to babysit Henry so she could have a "well deserved rest". Regina let a smiled settle in her lips at the content memory as it flowed through her mind, as if it was yesterday...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was barely midday, but the Mayor was already exhausted. She was having a mind wrecking week, but thankfully it was almost over, she just needed some extra caffeine and food to function properly, and to not be so bitchy the rest of the day. Normally, she would ask her assistant to bring her food to her office, but that didn't sound right at the moment, because she needed to get out of there and have some fresh air, so she told her secretary to manage her calls for an hour while she had lunch. The petition had an authority and finality of its own in her voice, so she just received an affirmative in response.

She decide to walk for a little while, and eat in whatever restaurant that was on her way and pleased her, after all, it was mandatory.

After walking down some streets and keeping her mind as off of work as she possibly could, she saw Emma's beaten old bug parked at Grannie's, so she decided that maybe that would do.

Immediately all of her thoughts were about the blonde and her easy demeanours and outgoing self. Secretly she wished she could be a little more careless.

Her mind was too fixated on the deputy, and it was a little too late when any of them registered the other, so they inevitably collided sending a cup of coffee of the blonde's hands and causing it to spill its contents on both of them.

-"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Regina, are you okay? I didn't saw you coming, I swear, I was debating whether or not I should ask a pastry to have my coffee with, but oh no, I ruined your shirt, I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot, I..."

Emma was silenced by Regina's hand coming as stop sign, and... Was she laughing?

-Oh no, I broke her- The deputy thought. Then she noticed the redness in the older woman's hand, apparently at the same time Regina did.

-"Ruby, can I have a wet towel!? Don't worry 'Gina, I was trained on First Aid and other matters, please sit down"

-"You are a box full of surprises"

-"Nah, I just like to know what to do in cases like this one"- she said while inspecting the red hand and deciding on wrapping the towel lightly around it. -"Well, no blisters, it will be okay in some time, does it hurt too bad?"- Instinctively taking the brunette's hand in both of hers.

-"Not really, it will go away, Dr. Swan"

-"Ha, as if, I just had a training weekend, I'd like to have extra training on other matters, but we are short in personal at the station, so it is sometimes hard to get the time to do so. Most of the time I work on the weekend, except for this one that is".

-"Why is that?"

-"It is my birthday"

-"Wow, and I wasn't invited to your party?"

-"Yeah"

-"Ahh"- Regina half faked offence. Half felt it.

-"I mean, there isn't really a party to invite you. My dad has to work a double shift to cover mine, and we agreed to have a dinner to celebrate the next day, it isn't a big deal for me, I'm not really fond of birthdays"

-"Why? I mean, if you want to tell me that is"

-"I'm not sure, I guess it was because before coming here my parents had to work so much they often rain-checked my birthdays. I don't blame them tho, they were hard working low class parents who wanted to give her daughter her best shot at life".

-"Oh, I see, what about your friends? Are you not going out with them?"

-"Neh, I'm not really into clubs and stuff, I enjoy easy meals and stuff"

-"Well, at least you will get some rest"

-"Won't you?"

-"No, I do not think so at least. I have to finish some paperwork due monday morning, for which I am really stressed right now, so I needed to have some fresh air and maybe something to eat"

-"Until I bulldozed you"-Emma said slightly embarrassed.

-"It was my fault too"

-"The least I can do is buy you lunch, if you allow me, that is"

-"Only if you make me some company"

-"You got yourself a deal, woman. Ruby, we would like to order please"

-"So what do I bring for you ladies?"- The waitress said.

-"Regina?"

-"I am not sure, you go first"

-"Okaaay, I want a glazed donut and a hot cocoa with extra cinnamon"

-"And what do I bring you ma'am?"

-"Make two of those please"- she answered with a little smile

-"Alright, be right back with your orders"-The wolfish woman said as she left to behind the counter.

-"Wow, taking risks I see"-Emma said in an amazed tone.

-"I could use some sugar"

-"You won't regret it, I promise"

-"You better keep your word, miss Swan"

-"So what about Henry?, you said you had a lot of paperwork for the weekend?"

-"Yes, I do. Actually I am looking for a babysitter but it is really hard to find someone trustworthy in so short notice"-

-"You hadn't try all of your options yet tho"

-"What do you mean, miss Swan?"

-"I kinda feel offended, haven't you heard about The cool Swan Babycare?"

Regina then had a belly laugh. She was delighted with Emma's sense of humor.

-"I'm thankful for your offering, but it is your birthday, and you should enjoy it after all"

-"That is why Henry and I can go to the playground and have maybe, I dunno, some ice cream..."

-"If you are sure about it, I would really appreciate it. I just need some hours to finish but I do not like Henry to be alone"

-"I'm sure, I'm sure!"

-"Oh Miss Swan, sometimes you are like a child"

-"A cute one?"-Emma said while giving Regina her best puppy eyes.

-"If I might need to admit so out loud, then the answer would be an affirmative, dear"

-"You'd just say yes"

-"I would like to think of me as a refine person"

-"That you are"

-"Thank you, Emma. I really appreciate it, you can come to breakfast. It will be the best breakfast you have ever had, even if it is the last thing I do"

-"Are you trying to make it the last one?"

-"I was not intending to kill you"

-"Wasn't? Are you now?"

-"We will see"

-"Say 8 a.m. ?"

-"Perfect"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Regina then got up, and started her morning routine, while Henry went babbling and mumbling and excitedly almost screaming because screaming-in-the-house-is-not-an-option about how much fun he'd have with Emma. It was not really a surprise when they were ready before the doorbell rang, in fact they had to wait for it because of how excitedly they both were. Regina wouldn't admit it, but she secretly loved to have the Deputy around, she was not so bad after all. It was amusing how someone so different to herself could be so thrilling. In all truth, Regina was looking forward to her own time with Emma, because the blonde makes her happy and less self-conscious which was a different yet calming comeback.

When the doorbell did ring, they both wanted to run to attend the door, Henry did, Regina pretended to run after Henry as she scolded him for his mannerisms.

When they opened the door with their best smiles, they were received by Jehovah Witnesses, asking if they were ready for doomsday, which made Henry cry. The two well dressed men apologized after the Mayor gave them a look and left. As they did, Regina closed the door and tried to calm Henry in vain. Not after two minutes the doorbell rang again, Regina was ready to murder some religious fanatics when she opened the door, but bit her tongue when in the doorframe was a beautiful blonde, with a beautiful smile, who after seeing Regina's face turned into a confused expression.

-"Don't tell me I got the date wrong".

-"Emma!"- Yelled Henry as he ran to her arms.

-"Hey what's wrong kid? Why were you crying?".

-"The men said I was dumb".

-"What!?"-Said Emma getting furious by the second.

-"No Henry, they said we were doomed".

-"Ohhhhhhh, what's that?"-Let on a very confused Henry.

-"A lie"- said both Regina and Emma in unison.

-"Oh okay, can we goooo nooooow"

-"What about breakfast, sweetie?"

-"Oh no, it's okay, I can eat something on the road"-said Emma realizing halfway of her mistake-"Wasn't for me, was it?"

Both Mills giggled

-"I'm mommy's sweetie"

-"Yeah I get it" said Emma as she blushed

-"Breakfast now, children"

They ate happily, almost as a family... Which wasn't unnoticed by any of the women nor Henry.


End file.
